The Christmas Wish
by therosegardens
Summary: Carlos is no longer looking forward to Christmas because he feels like Santa is going to let him down again. The boys are determined to give Carlos the best Christmas ever.


Christmas was coming up faster than ever this year and no one could figure out what they're going to get Carlos for Christmas. Usually, he's the easiest one to shop for. But this year, it's been difficult. Maybe it's because he hasn't been himself lately. Usually during this time of year, he's happier than ever. He loves the holidays, especially Christmas. He loves the feeling of being around the people he loves and getting new toys. It's his second favorite holiday next to his birthday. But this year he's just lifeless and cranky. It's like... dare I say it, he's the Ebeneazor Scrooge of Christmas this year. Which is something completely unexpected from Carlos.

We all sat around Carlos in his room. He was face down on his pillowcase asleep. Carlos is a heavy sleeper. He could sleep through a natural disaster. We tried to wait until he woke up but we couldn't so we called Jennifer (Wood) to wake him up. Carlos has such a weak spot for the Jennifer's. Especially for Jennifer (Wood). Even though Prom was a disaster for both of them, things between them have been going quite nicely. They've become very close, he tells her everything. Even stuff he hasn't told us. He knows she wouldn't judge him.

"Carlos." Jennifer said sweetly as she lightly shook him awake.

Carlos turns over a bit and smiles at Jennifer and leans towards her. Jennifer pulls back.

"Hey buddy." Kendall smiled as he saw Carlos smile.

"What do you guys want?" Carlos' smile was gone and planted his face back into his pillow and closed his eyes. Jennifer rubbed his back and gave us a shrug.

"We wanna know what's up with you? You're all... this. We never seen you like this before. We just want to see our best friend happy again." James patted Carlos' back.

"Can you guys just leave me alone?" Carlos mumbled into his pillow. "I'll talk to you guys later. Just not now."

The boys and I exchanged a look and agreed that we'll give Carlos sometime alone until he wants to talk to us. We go back into the living room and try to figure out what we could do to help Carlos. We thought of a few ideas but none of them would have worked.

After a few hours, Jennifer left Carlos' room.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Carlos?" I asked.

"My lips are sealed. I told him, I wouldn't tell you guys. But I can tell you this..." Jennifer paused for a moment. She walked towards us and whispered, "It's not as bad as you think. But be easy on him about it."

Once Jennifer left our apartment. Carlos walked out of his room.

"I'm ready to talk." Carlos said as he dragged himself towards the big orange couch in our living room.

James and I looked at Kendall to start talking. We both know he always has the right thing to say.

"What's been getting you all down, lately? Usually during this time of year you're boosting up everyones spirits." Kendall said.

Carlos sighed, "Every year, I write a letter to Santa Claus..."

The boys and I exchanged a look, we were all thinking the same thing, '_Are you kidding me? Even last year? Is that why you made Kendall's mom drive in the hail to the post office at night last year?_'

"I ask him for the same thing every year. To grow a few more inches, for girls to like me, a lifetime supply of corndogs, to fight off a dragon with my best friends, meet the actual Santa Claus, and more importantly, to have the most amazing Christmas ever, kind of like one you'd see in a movie. Where they bake cookies and make gingerbread houses. Reading stories by the fireplace. Giving back to others. Singing Christmas carols." Carlos paused and looked at us. "You guys might think it's silly but, it means a lot to me and Santa never comes through. I mean, Santa gave me gifts all throughout my life. It's not like I'm ungrateful for the free helmet waxing that he gave me last year. But isn't Santa suppose to give you at least one thing on your Christmas list? My list hasn't changed in years and I haven't gotten anyone of those things. I know it's selfish but this Christmas will be no different from the last. What's the point about looking forward to something that isn't going to happen?" Carlos finished and sat down in the kitchen with his arms folded.

We were all kind of relieved that Carlos was bummed out about Santa Claus. We all thought it was something more serious. But we all kind of felt bad. He strongly believes that Santa is real but he's disappointed him for never giving him at least one thing he wanted. We all knew we had to do something. So we silently decided that we would make his wishes come true.


End file.
